1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to audio processing, and more particularly to determining signal bandwidth.
2. Description of Related Art
Various electronic devices that can capture and store video and audio signals often use acoustic noise reduction techniques to provide a higher quality of acoustic signals. Noise reduction may improve audio quality in electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, for example, which can convert analog audio into digital audio data streams for transmission over communication networks. Typically, communication devices utilize dedicated audio processors or audio processing circuits configured to perform noise reduction techniques or other audio enhancement procedures.
With conventional wireless communications technologies, a user of a communication device can move through geographical areas covered by different wireless network technologies without any interruptions to the service. Most networks support narrowband (NB) and wideband (WB) voice technologies. As a result, while traveling through various geographical areas, the communication device may receive signals associated with different voice technologies, which may include audio signals having NB (e.g., 300-3400 Hz) or WB (e.g., 50-7000 Hz) spectrum, depending on a specific communication network and its parameters. Such bandwidth changes during a call may negatively affect operations of an audio processor and as a result, the quality and fidelity of audio processing may decrease.